Shinkai no Kodoku
by haruekisaragi
Summary: Tanslation: Deep Sea's Sadness. Menou is a young girl who is working with Kikyou. She seems sweet and innocent right? Wrong. She seems to hate Naraku for an unknown reason but that happens when she and Kohaku cross paths and fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

Shinkai no Kodoku

Menou is a young girl who is working with Kikyou. She seems sweet and innocent right? Wrong. She seems to hate Naraku for an unknown reason but that happens when she and Kohaku cross paths and fall in love?

Chapters: 20

Couples: Kohaku x Menou, Inuyasha x OC, Sango xOC, Miroku x Kagome

Chapter1: Phantom Pain

Menou

Age: 12 years old

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Crystal Blue

Loves: Kohaku

Occupation: Priestess in training

Trigger Word: Die

Weapons: Sword, Dagger, Arrows

Aria

Age: 16 years old

Hair: Blue

Eyes: Blueish Silver

Loves: Sango (Yuri Alert!) Inuyasha

Occupation: Swordswoman

Trigger Word: Mother

Weapons: Sword, Daggers

Kira

Age: 17

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Lavender

Loves: Sango

Occupation: Taijiya/ Leader of Phantom Pain

Trigger Word: Sango

Weapons: Poison powder, daggers, swords, shuriken, kunai, switch blades


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Kira, Aria, Menou- Phantom Pain!

Inuyasha sighed as he stared at the fire. He and Sango were still up. Sango had been crying from a nightmare of her past and Inuyasha had cheered her up.

"Hey, Inuyasha. Do you think I'll be able to save Kohaku?" Sango asked sadness in her voice. "Yeah. You'll save him. You're one hell of a fighter that much I'll tell ya." Inuyasha said.

Sango smiled Inuyasha was a good friend to her and she felt happy especially since Miroku and Kagome were now in love with each other. Sango and Inuyasha were now alone but they still held together.

"Sango, tell me was you're childhood tough?"

"Tough? Like how?"

"You know getting picked on? I guess not I mean your father was head slayer in your village."

"I did get picked on by a boy named Kira. He was also a taijiya and a blunt idiot. He really liked playing with me. He called me girlie all the time but I would beat him up for it. But he was just misunderstood he was real sweet and kind when i got to know him but he dead when the village was destroyed." Sango said sadly.

Inuyasha sighed.

---

A scream was heard as a young blonde girl ran through the forest. She was being chased by a demon she was bloody all over since she had been attacked by the demons. "Come on little girl time to get eaten." the boar demon said. "Chika..." she whispered. "Chiga, chikga!" she said.

"You have ot die sometimes." another said. The words hit her as she began to shake and cry her face frozen. "Shin ne? Chiga, chiga, chiga, chiga..." she whispered in horror.

The demon jumped towards her she pulled out her hand revealing a dagger. "CHIGA!" she shouted slashing it across the neck blood oozing out it's wound. "Chiga!" she shouted then her expression turned cold and dark.

---

Kikyou walked to were the dark aura was coming from it felt both sad and violent at the same time. She then spotted a little girl no older than twelve her blonde hair was matted with the blood of demons with the bodies all on the ground dead and her dagger dripping blood.

The girl turned tears in her crystal blue eyes. "I can't die. Please..." she said dropping her dagger and falling to her knees sobbing as she shook. "I can't die! If I get shot I'll die! If demons get me I'll die! I don't wanna die!" she shouted in fear. Kikyou bent down and held the girl. "You won't die little one. Now tell me what is you name?"

"Menou. Watashi no Menou." she said calming down since she wasn't going to die. Now she was grateful that she wouldn't die.

"Menou! Menou! Me-" a girl said stopping at the sight of dead demons. "Well you did it you little baby. you killed all these demons by yourself." she said. she had blue hair and bluish silver eyes. She was with a boy who had brown hair, short and spiked a little in the back and lavender eyes.

"Aria-nee-chan. Kira-nii-chan." Menou said smiling softly. "Did I really? I'm sorry youkai-san." she said bowing to the dead demons.

"Damn that innocence of hers." Aria muttered.

"Cut it out Aria." Kira said coldly. "Miko who are you?"

"My name is Kikyou." she said standing up. "And who are you two?"

The boy sighed. "Sound off. Kira, Taijiya!"

"Aria, Swordweilder!"

"Menou, Miko in training!"

"Together we are... Phantom Pain! We slay demons for your service!" the three said in unison, striking a pose.

Kira was in the middle kneeling down, Aria was on the left winking and pointing straight and Menou stood on the right blushing and looking innocence while having just finished have a kiss the same direction Aria was pointing.

Kikyou chuckled lightly. "I see. Well you're performance is off. your powers are weak but your combat skills are imperssive thanks to Menou."

Menou blushed and smiled.

"Bratty baby." Aria muttered. Kira sighed. "Will you train us Kikyou-sama?" he asked. "I have more important things to do."

"But we can pay in what we have. Menou show her." Aria said. "But I like it."

"I'll say your trigger word." Aria threatened,

Menou sighed taking out her pouch. "Here Kikyou-sama." she said giving her the pouch. Kikyou was surprised. There were five shikon jewel shards in the pouch. "This is..."

"The reason why the demons were chasing me. I hid their aura from humans and mikos but not demons." Menou said.

"Fine i will train you." she said. Kira smiled. "Thank you so much Milady." he said.

"Arigato gozaimatsu, Kikyou-sama!" Menou said.

Kikyou sighed then walked off and the three children followed her ready to be trained.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3: Battle! Phantom Pain versus Inuyasha and Naraku!

Inuyasha ran through the forest. "Inuyasha what's the rush?" Miroku asked. "Hakudoushi! I can smell that little brat's scent from ten miles away. He's up to something and it's mixed in with Kagura's and Kohaku's."

Miroku sighed. "Shouldn't we wait for Kagome-sama and Sango? You left then behind." Miroku said.

"No, besides Sango and Kagome are riding on Kirara, they'll catch up." he said. The two came to the ruins of a village were they found Hakudoushi, Kagura and Kohaku just like Inuyasha said.

Hakudoushi chuckled. "Inuyasha. How nice of you to join us. We had hoped you would show up." Hakudoushi said.

"You little..." Inuyasha said. "Inuyasha!" Sango shouted coming into the meadow with Kagome. "Miroku-sama!" Kagome shouted.

Hakudoushi smirked. Raising his hand he was about to order Kagura to attack when a arrow shot through the clearing and hit his arm. His flesh flying in the air until it regrouped forming back into his arm.

A young girl stood where the arrow was shot, she had a mask on so no one knew who she was. She wore a miko robe, a bow in hand. "Wretch. Kohaku handle her." Hakudoushi told the boy. Kohaku nodded and ran towards the girl. She pulled out a sword. Another girl appeared and a boy did too.

The miko and Kohaku were duking it out with their swords but Kohaku had the under hand. He broke hold which sent her back to her friends. "Hey stop playing around Menou, now fight." the blue haired girl whispered to her. "I can take him." the miko said then ran towards him.

She attacked she was full of fury and rage now as their swords clinged through the meadow. _Kohaku please don't get killed. Please_ Sango thought as her brother continued to attack the miko girl.

_I can take him_ the girl thought one more time. She ran faster towards Kohaku clashing swords with him and shooting arrows at him but he dodged everyone of them. _Menou that's enough!_ the boy shouted in mind link.

"No. HE'S NOT GONNA BEAT HIM!"

_You must wanna die here._ the girl told the blonde girl. Menou stopped attacking and dropped her arrows and bow. _No..._

_You really what that? To die? I know you do._ the blue haired girl said. _Aria._ the boy thought. Menou continued shaking in fear. "Goodbye. No...No. No!" she shouted sending a huge blast towards Kohaku causing him to fly into a tree, deep wounds on his arms and chest. "Kohaku!" Sango shouted runing over to him. "Sango-chan!" Kagome said. The boy looked at Sango. "No..." he said. "She's alive?"

Aria looked at the boy. "Kira?"

"I'll go get Menou. You handle the girls."

"You lazy bastard! Why can't you go handle them and I get the brat?"

"You want me to say your trigger word?"

"No." she said then ran off to handle Sango and Kagome. "Get away from the boy you bitches!" she said. Sango actived her arm-blade and slashed Aria across the face. "You're strong. But..." she said then jumped. "See if you can attack me this way." she said then slashed at Sango cutting her shoulder. "Sango-chan." Kagome said. "Protect Kohaku no matter what. Don't let Kagura get him."

"Right."

Sango then slashed at Aria again. "You bitch!" Aria shouted. Sango and Aria continued to attack each other.

Menou looked at Kohaku, She got up then ran towards him. "You!" she shouted then suddenly stopped. "Kikyou-sama." she said turned to see Kikyou on the cliff above them. "Onii-chan! Onee-chan! We have to get back."

"Right. Aria!"

"Coming." Aria said then kicked Sango in the stomach. She ran off to the others and together the three left with Kikyou. Kagura sighed. "Fuujin no Mai!" she shouted. "Kagome-chan!" Sango said pushing Kagome and herself out the way as Kagura took Kohaku and left. "Ja ne." she said.

"Kohaku!" Sango shouted. "Damn." she muttered.

---

"Menou, are you alright?" Kikyou asked. "Hai, Kikyou-sama." she said, smiling an innocent smile. _But... that boy._ she thoguht recalling Kohaku's look when they started fighting. It was sad and painful. Like someone hurt him badly._ Next time we meet, I'll destroy him not matter what._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4: Memories...

Sango looked up at the blue sky. She sighed remembering her childhood with Kohaku and Kira.

_A 10 year old girl ran after a 11 year old boy. His brown hair was short and spiked at little in the back. His lavender eyes showed a playful look in them. "Come on this that all you can do, Sango-sama?" he asked. "Kira you jerk!" she shouted running faster than tackled him and the two rolled down the hill into the river. Kira was on hovering over Sango, his fingers tangled in her long dark brown locks. Brown met lavender as Kira blushed looking away. "Sorry about that Sango-chan." he said calling her by her real nickname for her. He got off of her and helped her up. "Thank you Kira-kun, Sango happy you helped her" she said referring to herself in third person like she always did when around him. Kira blushed and looked away. "Shut up will ya. I was just playing. I didn't mean to make you say your name._

_Sango smiled. "Kira-kun."_

Sango hugged her knees. _Kira are you really dead?_ she thought.

---

"Onii-chan!" Menou said then began to twirl. "Come dance with me." She said. Kira looked at her. He only saw her. He only saw Sango in Menou. Innocent, child-like, frail, but so sweet. He remembered that one time.

_"Kira-kun. Come on." Sango said then began to dance around then stopped and held out her hand, "Come dance with me Kira-kun." _

_"I don't dance." Kira said then turned away. Sango pouted. "Dance with Sango, Kira-kun. Please?"_

_"Fine. If it'll make you stop saying your name." _

_He took Sango's hand and began to twirl her around him. She giggled when he pulled her closer to him. Their eyes met. "Kira-kun." she said blushing, "Thank you."_

_"You're welcome."_

"Kira? Hello? Wake up. Come out of La-la Land. Damn it. KIRA YOU SON OF A BITCH! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Aria said then slapped him. Kira groaned and hit Aria in the face. "You no account bastard! Who the hell do you think you are huh? What in your fucking mind gave you that shitty fucking piece of shit idea! Tell me you dick head! Tell me damn it!"

Kira clamped his hand over her mouth before she continued to curse him out. "Mother." he said. Her blue eyes began to water. A woman with blue eyes and brown hair entered her mind. "Mother...no...please mother don't...don't leave me...please. Mama...Mama! Come back...please mama...don't die!"

Menou's expression turned traumatized. "Don't die...no...dying is scary...it hurts...I don't... wanna...die..."

Menou looked at Aria. "Onee-chan?"

"Mama! Mama! Please come back! Someone please! Protect mama! Please! Protect mama. Please" Aria said then fell to her knees. "Don't die...don't leave me...mama...don't...go...away"

Menou turned. She remember why she was afraid of dying.

_"Mother? What's wrong?"_

_Her mother coughed. "I'm sorry Menou-chan...but I won't make it."_

_"Mama?"_

_Suddenly a bandit came in the room. "Hello."_

_Menou got in front of her mother. "Stay away from my Mama!" she shouted then was slammed across the face. "Menou-chan!" her mother shouted. "Leave her alone!" _

_The bandit then stood over Menou's mother. "Die you slutty bitch!" he shouted then stabbed her mother, killing her. Menou's eyes widened...her mother was gone. She was only 5 and yet she had just lost her mother. Her eyes showed a dark look in them. She pulled the sword out her mother's heart. She looked at the man, a cold look in her eyes. "I will...kill you...you bastard!" she shouted then ran towards him, an insane look in her eyes. She attacked him slashing him across the chest, then screamed and stabbed him the heart. She began to breath heavily. "You...crazy...little...bitch..." he muttered. "Boss!" another bandit shouted coming into the room. He saw his boss dead and so was the woman they were assigned to kill. The young blonde girl looked at them with insane eyes. She ran towards them ready to kill. _

_(Note: Image Stellar from Gundam SEED Destiny when she's in her gundam killing to fighting. Picture Menou like that whenever she's fighting someone.) _

_She stabbed one in the neck then slashed the other one in the neck. She murdered every last one of them in a mere second, that look still in her eyes. She then realized what she had done, she had killed so many people just because her mother had died. The last bandit got up, he wasn't dead. "Die you little bitch!" _

_She began to cry. "No...I don't wanna die!" she shouted stabbing him in the heart, blood landing on her clothes. She got up and ran out the hut and away from the village. she never wanted to see that place ever again...never_

"Hey Menou come on. Aria's done crying...I think?" Kira said. "Mama..." Aria cried as she cried in Kikyou's arms. "It's alright Aria...just calm done...your alright now...okay?"

Aria looked up at Kikyou and saw her mother in her only with pale skin, ebony hair and brown eyes. She hugged Kikyou. "Mama...please protect me...please..."

Kikyou hugged Aria and hushed her, "I will."

---

Inuyasha looked up at the sky, "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. He didn't answer, he could smell her. He could smell Kikyou. "I'll be back by morning." he said then ran off. Kagome sighed then walked over to Miroku, and leaned her head on his shoulder and smiled. "He's been so worked up lately." she said.

"Yes. Sango had too. Maybe you should talk to her?"

"But I wanna stay here with you. Just kidding. Okay. I'll talk to her." Kagome said then walked over to her friend.

Next Chapter Preview:

"I won't be here long. Knowing Naraku, he'll try and kill me again and this time I want to die. I've learned from those children that life is more that meets the eye. They each have a word that scares them try not to say them okay? I'll entrust them to you when I die Inuyasha." Kikyou said. "Kikyou?"

---

"I love Kira, more than anything but I'm not sure if he's alive." Sango said as tears began to form in her eyes. "I'm happy for you and Houshi-sama, Kagome-chan. Goodbye."

"Sango-chan!"

---

"Die you little bastard!" Aria said then slashed at Kohaku. The boy jumped and slashed Aria's wrist. "Nee-chan!" Menou shouted then ran over to him. Kira looked around...where was she?

---

Naraku looked at Sango. "Join me and you'll have your little brother once again." he said. "I'll burn in Hell before I join you. Release Kikyou now!"

"Too bad."

_Chapter5: Sayonara Kikyou. New members, Phantom Pain._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Sayonara Kikyou-sama. New Members Phantom Pain.

Inuyasha walked into the clearing. "Kikyou." he said. She turned around. "Inuyasha, I've been waiting for you." she said then sat down on the grass. "Inuyasha. Tell me. Have you fought three children?" she asked. "Yeah why?"

"I trained them to use those powers. But..." she trailed off. What was she to say? Aria was like Inuyasha, Kira was a taijiya and Menou had a split personality? No, she'd tell him the truth. She knew she wasn't going to live long. "I won't be here long. Knowing Naraku, he'll try and kill me again and this time I want to die. I've learned from those children that life is more that meets the eye. They each have a word that scares them try not to say them okay? I'll entrust them to you when I die Inuyasha." Kikyou said. "Kikyou?"

Kikyou got up and started to walk away. "Kikyou!"

"You'll see them soon. Goodbye Inuyasha."

----

Sang sighed as she looked up at the sky. _Kira. Kohaku. I'll find you both. But...Kohaku's with Naraku and Kira's probably dead. I have to..._

"Sango-chan?" Kagome asked. "Mind if I sit down with you?"

"No."

Kagome sat down next to her best friend. "Sango-chan what's wrong? You seem sad about something?" she asked. "Kira. My childhood friend, I'm not sure if he's alive."

"Kira? Was he your crush?" Kagome asked a smile on her face. "No...But I thought he was a little cute for a jerk. He was always laid-back and never ready liked to play something. He hated when I would say 'Sango's so happy Kira came to play with her. She loves Kira's company very much.' It would make him mad. But now I've realized..." Sango said then got up. "I love Kira, more than anything but I'm not sure if he's alive." Sango said as tears began to form in her eyes. "I'm happy for you and Houshi-sama, Kagome-chan. Goodbye."

"Sango-chan!"

Sango kept on running. She wanted to be far away from everyone just to sort out her true feelings.

---

Next day Inuyasha and the others looked for Sango. Inuyasha smelt something but it wasn't Sango's scent. "Alright Kohaku come out! You too Kagura!" he shouted. Both landed in front of them. Kohaku had his arms bandaged and so was his chest from the last battle with those kids. Kagura smiled. "What Inuyasha? Did you sent the taijiya away?" she asked. "No! She ran off and now we have to find her!"

"I'm sure someone else did." she said then pulled out her fan. "Ryuujin no Mai!" she shouted sending the winds towards Inuyasha and the others. Aria looked from behind the tree. "Pretty big attack huh?"

"Yeah. Menou?" Kira asked. Menou's graze was on Kohaku. She suddenly wanted to kill him now. More than ever. She jumped out from behind the tree. "Damn." Aria muttered under her breath. Menou pulled out her sword. "This time...I'll finish you off!" she shouted than ran towards Kohaku who turned and blocked it with his Kusarigami. He looked into her eyes, they were burning with hatred. He broke the hold and backed off. Menou ran after him. She slashed at him hitting his bandaged arm. He winched in pain. Aria got behind Kohaku. "Die you little bastard!" Aria said then slashed at Kohaku. The boy jumped and slashed Aria's wrist. "Nee-chan!" Menou shouted then ran over to him. Kira looked around...where was she?

---

Sango looked around. She was deep in the forest. "Why are you here?' she heard someone say. Turning she saw Kikyou. She sighed in relief. "Sorry. But I wanted to sort out some thoughts." she said. "Thoughts?" Kikyou asked. "Feelings actually. I don''t know if I love Kira or if it's just a friendship."

Before Kikyou could say something Naraku appeared and grabbed her. She looked at him. "So you're here." she said. "Yes." he said then chuckled. Sango ran towards Naraku and actived her hidden blade. Before she could attack he hit her in the side. She fell to the ground and tried to get up. Naraku looked at Sango. "Join me and you'll have your little brother once again." he said. "I'll burn in Hell before I join you. Release Kikyou now!"

"Too bad." he said then stabbed Kikyou and the miasma began to destroy her body. "Kikyou!" Sango shouted. Naraku disappeared as Kikyou fell to the ground. "Take this." she said giving Sango her hair ribbon. "Kikyou..." she said."Tell Inuyasha I'm happy..."

Sango began to cry. "Kira's alive. He's with those two girls. Hurry." she said then closed her eyes. Sango nodded. "Not before I give you a burial." she said then picked up Kikyou on her back. "What are you doing?"

"Taking you to the lake." she said then walked down to the lake. "Now Naraku won't bother you in death. You also won't have to worry about anything. Goodbye Kikyou." she said the dropped Kikyou's body gently in the lake.

Sango got out and bowed. She then ran off to help her friends.

---

Aria and Kohaku and Menou continued their battle. Inuyasha was fighting Kagura. Kira just stood there looking for Sango. Menou and Aria prepared to strike. "Kohaku!" Sango shouted and got in front of Menou and Aria. "Wait!" she said then pulled out Kikyou's hair ribbon. "But that's..." Menou said. "Mama's hair ribbon." Aria said. She knew what that meant. "No! Mama!" she shouted then fell to her knees crying in agony. Menou was confused. "Where's Kikyou-sama?" she asked. "She's..." Sango tried to say. "She's dead you idiot! Mama's dead!" Aria shouted. "Dead..." she said.

Sango held Menou close to her. Kagura and Kohaku had gotten away. Kira looked at Sango. She was alive.

Chapter Preview:

The girl twirled and sang a happy song. Kohaku blushed. he thought she was beautiful. Her blonde hair flowed in the wind as she danced. he wanted to talk to her but he couldn't. He caught under her spell. She was captivating. He turned, his heart was pounding and he heard a splash. She had fallen in the ocean. "Hang on!" he shouted then jumped in the ocean after her.

---

"Hey what's wrong?"

"I don't wanna die!" she shuted then ran back into the ocean. "Hey stop! It's okay!" he said. She began to scream. He grabbed her and hugged her tight. "I'm sorry. But I promise...I'lll...I'll protect you!"

---

"By the way, I'm Kohaku."

"Kohaku. I like it. It's a cute name for a cute boy." she said He blushed. "T-thank you."

Chapter 6: _Promise. Love is a mysterious emotion._


	6. Chapter 6

Promise. Love is a mysterious emotion.

Kohaku groaned as he stared out the window. His brown hair blew softly. "If you want I could take you to the beach." Kagura said. He turned. "Sure." he said. It was getting boring anyway. Hakudoushi had left to see Naraku and Kagura was just as bored as he was.

Kohaku looked at the sky. _Ane-ue._

---

Sango looked at Kira as he and Aria continued their argument. "Shut up will ya! It's not my fault that you can't control her! She's the one who went and attacked the boy first. And you know I can't resist a good fight when you ambush someone. So try yelling at the baby!" Aria shouted. "Maybe you don't get it do you Aria? I'm the leader of this group and you listen to me." Kira said. "Who in the bloody hell died and made you king? If I remember you said that the strongest one should be the leader. And that's me!" Aria shouted. "No. Menou said that I was a lot stronger that you and her combined and she had me be leader! so shut up before I say it." Kira replied. Inuyasha groaned. "Hey! Shut the hell up would you! God, it's like I'm listening to me and Kagome fight." the hanyou shouted. Kagome nodded in agreement.

Sango looked at the blond girl who was asleep on Kirara. Sango smiled. Menou was the only quiet one of the group. Slowly her blue eyes opened and she got up. She walked over to Inuyasha. "Nii-san." she said. He looked at her. "I'm going for a walk." she said then bowed and walked off. "Sure. Leave me with them." he said.

---

Kohaku inhaled the salt sea air. He smiled. Kagura had left him for a bit. Suddenly he heard a song. It was a small humming sound. His breath caught in his throat when he saw the person.

The girl twirled and sang a happy song. Kohaku blushed. He thought she was beautiful. Her blonde hair flowed in the wind as she danced. He wanted to talk to her but he couldn't. He caught under her spell. She was captivating. He turned, his heart was pounding and he heard a splash. She had fallen in the ocean. "Hang on!" he shouted then jumped in the ocean after her. He continued to swim down to save her. She was squirming as she tried to swim up. Her blue eyes showed fear. She felt arms wrap around her and bring her up to the surface. Her struggling didn't stop though as he thought. She turned to him and began to splash water in his face. Her nails starched on side of his face and blood sipped in the water. He tightened his grip and swam to shore. "Let me go! Please!" she shouted. When they reached shore he set her down and looked at her. She was shaken up. "You're crazy you know." he said. She looked at him. She turned and looked at the rocks. "You could have died you know! Is that what you wanted? To die!" he shouted in her face.

She gasped and began to cry. Her tears fell nonstop. He heard this and looked at her.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"I don't wanna die!" she shouted then ran back into the ocean. "Hey stop! It's okay!" he said. She began to scream. He grabbed her and hugged her tight. "I'm sorry. But I promise...I'll...I'll protect you!" he shouted trying to clam her down. She loosened up and hugged his back and buried her face in his neck. "I'm sorry!" she shouted.

"Sorry." she said. She calmed down and looked up at him. "So sorry..." she said. He smiled and began running his fingers through her blond hair. "It's alright. I'm here now." he said.

---

Kohaku blushed having his back turned from her. It was embarassing to be next to a girl who wasn't wearing anything. Although she was cute he wouldn't go so low as to look at her without any clothes on.

"By the way, I'm Kohaku." he said feeling it as the right moment to start a conversation. "Kohaku. I like it. It's a cute name for a cute boy." she said He blushed. "T-thank you."

She giggled. "I'm Menou." she said. He smiled. "I like you name too. It's beautiful." he said. She blushed. "Kohaku-san." she said caughting his attention. "Yes?" he asked. She turned and kissed his cheek. He blushed. "I like you." she said. "Yeah well." he said then kissed her gently on the cheek. "I like you too." he said. Menou smiled and soon found herself becoming sleeply. She dressed in her kimono and sat back down.

Her head rested on Kohaku's shoulder and she whispered something Kohaku couldn't hear as sank into her own dreamworld. Kohaku smiled. "I'll protect you." he whispered and kissed her hair. "I promise..." he said then fell asleep.


End file.
